Recollections of a broken memory
by Little red bookworm
Summary: Yuki, Kyo and Tohru have all had there memorise erased by Hatori. But why? What happened when things start to trigger these memories to come back?
1. Default Chapter

Fruits Basket Fan Fic

Recollections of a broken memory

Chapter One

A Yellow Ribbon for Yuki

The forest rustled with the late afternoon sounds. Unlike most parts of the city, this forest didn't seem to hold the sounds of young children playing and couples on a romantic walk. A narrow path lead though the forest to the house near the middle, and several other paths leaning off to other places started at that house. The only people living in the house where three men, three cursed men with a secrete to hide. No one came to the house unless they were family members, so it meant that the cat the rat and the dog had hardly any visitors.

Yuki walked down the forest path feeling the wind blow through his silvery purple hair. He had been to the house to change and grab a bag. He had seen neither Kyo nor Shigure on his way from the house to the forest.

_Why do I feel like something is missing?_ He thought to himself as he turned the corner to his secrete base, shaking his head to get the gloomy thoughts from his mind.

He had finished weeding and watering his plants and was now about to set himself of picking the leeks, which we ready to be eaten. He slowly bent down on to his knees and began putting the leeks in to the bag he had bought along with him. As he was doing so something colourful caught his eye, distracting him from his job.

_What's that?_ He asked him self, leaning over to pick up the yellow ribbon which was caught among the leeks.

He held the ribbon in his hand, trying to figure out where it had come from. Only he knew where his secrete base was and he was puzzled by the fact that a girl's yellow ribbon had found its self tangled in amongst the leeks.

"Yuki-Kun!" A voice cut his thoughts bringing back to reality.

_That voice!_ Thought Yuki_, it sounds familiar_. Yuki looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from, but hundreds of dense trees surrounded him blocking his view and making it hard to tell. _Maybe I just imagined it,_ he thought as he looked back down at the ribbon.

"Yuki-Kun! What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" The voice returned again, this time sounding concerned.

Yuki looked around him, desperate to find where the voice was coming from. "Stop it" he shouted leaning back down and putting his head in his hand hoping that the voice would go away and leave him in peace.

"You could have laughed in front of me," The voice said kindly, as an image swam in to Yuki's mind suddenly. He saw a girl with flowing brown hair, wearing a bright spring yukata with a Sakura tree on it. She was standing with her back to him, in the late evening, a yellow ribbon tied in her long hair. "Yuki-Kun!"

"Stop it" Yuki shouted again screwing his eyes up to try and block out the images, but this only caused everything around him to go black and silent.

Only the yellow ribbon, floating in the wind witnessed Yuki collapse on the ground near the small patch of leeks.

….

….

"Kyo, be a dear and get you poor old uncle Shigure some thing to eat" Wailed Shigure from his study

"Get that damn Rat to." Kyo shouted back, poking his head around the door, a cartoon of milk in his hand already opened.

"But my dearest Yuki has not come home yet," Shigure continued to whine.

Both the Dog and the Cat turned at the sound of a closing door and the soft padding of feet on the wooden tatami mats. The both watched the door slide open and a filthy and very muddy Yuki walk in, carrying a basket of leeks.

Shigure burst out laughing. "Ha Ha!" he shouted, "What happened to you?"

"I slipped" Yuki simply replied putting the basket on the floor. "Also I think I must have banged my head as I have a really bad headache. I'm going to bed," Yuki said turning around and heading up the stairs to his room.

"Don't expect me to take care of him," Kyo said heading for the roof leaving Shigure laughing in his study where his work awaited him.

_What happened?_ Yuki thought lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, slightly confused, _that voice…._ He turned over and pulled the covers over him, hoping that by morning he might have forgotten what had happened today.

**A/N:** This is out first joint fan fic, so don't worry if its toooo confusing for you. _I am the editor and I kinda make it more Japanese_. Hey I thought I was the office decoration and you were the writer._ Yeah ok then I write you post _works for me. I did write this chapter with your help though._ Yeah it seems I'm more skilled at English as well as honourifics. _Oh well looks like were gonna have to work together on this one then. _Yep or confuse everyone with your bad use of Japanese words. _ Lol true.


	2. a red ribbon

Fruits Basket Fan Fic

Recollections of a broken memory

….

….

Chapter Two

A Red Ribbon for Kyo

….

….

The rat stirred in his sleep as the voice returned to him, taking him away from his dreams to a different one.

….

Yuki dreamed of the dark haired girl. His mind playing back what he had seen earlier and playing back the familiar voice that cut through him. He saw the yellow ribbon clearly in her long hair and longed to touch it and feel it with his hands. But no matter what he did he couldn't and the mystery of her stayed hidden from him.

….

….

Kyo lay on the roof gazing up at the stars above him. He felt soft of empty as if part of him was missing. He yawned and reached for one of the red clay tiles that seemed to have slipped partly down the roof. He picked up the tile and moved back up the roof to put it back where it belonged. He pushed it back in to place carefully so that none of the other tiles would slip down as well. He was just about to sit back down when his eye caught of something stuck under one of the tiles. As he crawled nearer he could se it was a red ribbon caught on one of the red clay tiles. Kyo stopped and pulled it out holding it in his hand so the wind would not blow it away.

"Kyo-Kun…"

"Who's there?" Kyo shouted looking around for where the voice came from holding on to the ribbon.

"Kyo-Kun. You have to come back. Back home." The voice said again a little louder.

"Leave me alone" Kyo said again a hint of panic in his voice. He could see where the voice was coming from. Who ever it was, was cloaked by nights black cloak.

"I want to understand everything." The voice said again. Kyo's eyes shot wide open. _That voice…_He thought_…where have I heard it before…_

"I want to stay together," The voice shouted sending him images of a girl. A girl who was muddy and looked as if she had been through a struggle. She was kneeing in the mud, a tear running down her face. Her messy brown hair kept partly up by a red ribbon. "I want us to live…eat meals…study…share our troubles…like we did before…Together."

"Stop it," Kyo shouted jumping to his feet so he could see whom it was. But he must have jumped to fast as he became light headed. My head. He thought placing a hand on his head. The red ribbon escaping from his clutches.

….

….

"What was that?" Shigure said jumping from his chair in his office. "I hope they are not fighting again."

Shigure wandered outside to see what was up. Seeing nothing in any of the downstairs rooms he opened one of the doors.

"Oh dear." He said looking at the fallen Kyo. Should I wake him? He thought picking up a long stick so if Kyo were a sleep he wouldn't get attacked.

"Kyo!" Shigure called poking Kyo. "Wakey Wakey Kitty."

Getting no response Shigure started to panic.

"Oh dear. Oh dear" he said running to the phone. "Tori! Glad your up at this hour. I think you should come around…. Yes I know what time it is but…Kyo…I think he may have fallen off the roof or something…. ok…Of course I haven't TOUCHED him since or moved him…yep will do…See you in a minute them…Bye" Shigure put down the phone thinking how strange it was that Kyo should fall of the roof.

….

….

"Kyo's Fine." Hatori said walking down the stairs. "Nothing seems wrong expect for a slight burse on his side. His sleeping now."

"I wonder how that got there" Shigure said sweat dripping down from his brow. "But I'm to hear nothings is wrong. Both him and Yuki start a new school term tomorrow."

Hatori sighed putting his stuff back in his bag.

"Yes is it wise? I don't know what Akito is playing at."

"Nor do I. I just hope it's not as bad as before." Shigure sighed.

"Yes so do I." Hatori said picking up his bag. "I'll be back around tomorrow to talk."

Shigure nodded and showed him to the door. "I look forward to tomorrow then." Shigure said smiling.

Hatori took no notice and put his bag in the boot of his car. He was worried about what Akito was up to this time.

Shigure walked back to his office the same problem on his mind.

….

….

Kyo slept a troubled sleep. His mind raced over what had happened sending him images of the girl. He stirred as he heard the voice again and a new image played over.

….

He saw himself in his other form resting by the waters edge the brown haired girl kneeing down in the mud next to him red ribbon tied in her hair. Her words cut through him and he couldn't place the familiarity anywhere. He was left puzzled. He tossed as the sense played back to him leaving the mystery to figure itself out.

….

….

"Are you ok this morning my dearest Yuki?" Shigure said eating his take-way breakfast. "You seem so upset." Shigure said picking up the newspaper.

"I had a strange dream that's all."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "really?" he asked seeing Kyo walk in to the kitchen

"Yeah" said Yuki "it had a girl with long brown hair in it."

Both the rat and the dog turned towards the kitchen.

"Kyo?" Shigure called "what have you broken."

"Nothing you stupid dog." Kyo shouted back. "Why don't break everything you know" He walked in to the room and turned to face Yuki. "Did this girl have a ribbon in her hair?" he said not sure why he was asking the rat it for the words just spilling from his mouth.

"How did you know?" Yuki said slightly shocked.

Shigure lifted up the paper to hind his worried face. "Your going to be late." He said trying to change the subject.

"No we're not." Kyo shouted. "I'm going to beat that Damn Yuki to school." Kyo said picking up his bag and running out the house.

Yuki got slowly to his feet picked up his bag and walked after the cat to school.

….

….

Shigure sat with Hatori in his office. He told him what had happened this morning.

"It doesn't sound to good." Hatori said stumping out his cigarette. "From what I have heard she keeps fainting waking up with headaches, its not going to be long before something goes wrong. I don't know what Akito is doing but what ever it is its not going to be good is it."

Shigure shock his head. "What ever Akito plans its not good."

….

….

Yuki and Kyo sat at their desk. The school bell had just rang and people were arriving for class.

The Prince Yuki fan song echoed from the hallway where screaming Prince Yuki fans waited for a glimpse of their beloved prince.

Both the cat and the rat took no notice as the door opened and a brown haired girl walked in.

"Sorry I'm late."

They both jolted in there seats. The familiar voice cutting right through them. They looked up at the person who spoke and suddenly they knew whom the girl in their dreams was.

….

….

**A/N:** Hey, hope you like it.


	3. Gods animals

Fruits Basket Fan Fic

Recollections of a broken memory

….

….

Chapter Three

God's Animals

….

….

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She bowed again, making her way to her seat.

"That's find Tohru just take a seat and sit down."

Tohru walked with her head down, to hind her reddening checks and sat down in her chair near the wall.

It was strange. How could they have not noticed her before this time and why now? It didn't make sense. Yuki looked over at Kyo but Kyo was gazing out the window. Sighing he turned his attention back to the board. _It's going to be a long day_, he thought.

….

….

The house stood isolated in the middle of the woods. The small path was the main access route. A Weston style car was parked in front of the house, making it look a little out of place against the old traditional styled house. Yet the place was nice and quite and the only major sound, except for the birds, was the talking of two men.

Shigure was dressed in his grey kimono was leaning against the chair slowly puffing on a lit cigarette. Hatori dressed in a dark blue suit, with out a jacket and tie loosely tied, picked up the cigarette box on the desk, took one out and lit it, after replacing the box.

"You do know they would most likely be struggling through school today." Shigure said hitting his cigarette against the ashtray. "That's if I'm right though. But they have both been acting slightly odd in the last couple of days."

Hatori leaned back in his chair. "If only we could help…"

"But we cant" Shigure cut him off. "She tried to along with Rin, and looked what happened to both of them." Shigure paused for a moment. "How is Rin by the way? I haven't seen her since she stopped trying to get information out of me. She doesn't visit much."

Hatori raised an eyebrow and stumped out his cigarette. He knew why Rin had been visiting Shigure, but Rin seemed to have stopped roaming around a lot lately and had calmed a bit. "Rin's doing better. Her condition is much better, although she does seem to be sinking back in to old habits. But she has stopped throwing stuff at Hatsuhara when he tries to visit her." Hatori paused for a moment. "I really don't think it was a good idea to tell him where she was you know."

Shigure did 'that smile' and stumped out his cigarette "Well its to late now. Does Akito know you're here so early in the morning."? He asked trying to change the subject.

Hatori turned and looked out of the window. The scene out there looked so peaceful, like something out of a painting. The reality of the world hadn't hit it yet.

"No." He said after a while. "I should be getting back soon, before Akito notices I'm missing."

"You can't escape the bond between God and his animals no matter how hard you try" Shigure said sitting up. "I shall let you know if anything else happens."

After a quick thank you and goodbye Hatori drove his way back to the Somha estate to tend to Aktio in the main house. What Shigure had said puzzled him slightly and made him worry a little. Outsiders saw their bonds with Akito as special but those inside and had the bonds resting on them knew the truth. It wasn't anything special having to carry around a curse. And none of the cursed knew the way to break those 'special' bonds.

….

….

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to update. Been busy with exams, so I thought I'd wait that way I wouldn't have to rush so much like I did this the other chapters, plus I don't have to worry about revision. It gives me a chance to improve my story.


End file.
